Boyf riends in the bathroom
by Maddiebug
Summary: My first be more chill fic. Leave a review, even if it's criticism. Jeremy cant leave michael. he is right it the hallway He heeres (pun) the who michael in the bathroom and break down the door to apologize. Probably just a oneshot. I ship them.


Ok just so you know **michael** Jeremy _squip_

 _Thanks for reading_

 _..._

 _"Out of my way loser" I shove michael and leave the bathroom_ the words leave my mouth before i can stop them. It's not me.

I'm in the hallway. I should apologize, but I can't. Not now. My head feels weird. I might be drunk, I make bad decisions, and my squip is currently deactivated.

I just sit in the hallway. I should go.

Michael's sobs reach the hallway. I cover my ears, but the eat away at my heart, slowly ripping me apart.

I should talk to him. I start to get up, but something stops me. I'm stuck on the floor of the hallway.

...

Jenna Roland knocks on the bathroom. "Hurry up."

I hear his voice. Broken and shaky through the door. " **I'm on my period."**

she responds, "take your time sweetie."

I stifle a laugh. Michael always can lighten the mood...

Except now

I really hurt him this time. I need to go.

Something stops me, his voice. Clear now. In the bathroom.

 **I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall** **I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all**

"I'd notice" I want to scream. "If you disappeared, so would everything good about my life." But no word's come out. Even shut down, the squip is affecting me.

 **I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone**  
 **But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone**

"he will be okay." Mostly I'm reassuring myself. And its useless. Michael is the strongest person I know, I've never heard him cry. He doesn't care what everyone thinks.

 **Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair**  
 **Now through no fault of mine, there's no other half there**

His voice is heartbreaking. I want to hug him. I want to apologize. Nothing happens.

 **Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom, at a party**  
 **Forget how long it's been**

It's been a total of five minutes. There's the michael I know. No time management skills whatsoever. Maybe I should go in...

 **I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party No you can't come in!**

I guess I can't go in. Hes waiting it out. Ill talk when he ready.

 **I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave. And picking at grout as I softly grieve**

Doesnt michael know that you aren't supposed to pick at grout? Thats how you ruin tiling?

 **I'm just Michael who you don't know** ,

"I do know you Michael, you're my best friend. My only friend. You love bob Marley and video games and me." The word's won't leave my mouth. I can't speak.

 **Michael flyin' solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself**  
 **Oh, by himself**

"I'm right here. You aren't alone. No one is alone." Once again, words fail.

 **I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history**  
 **Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me**

I promise I'm not ignoring our history. Our history is the only good thing that's happened in my life. I want to tell him that he could never be replaced.

 _leave Jeremy. You must find Brooke._

I guess the squip is functioning again. No winds to can't do anything. I ignore the whitney Houston and stay where I am. Sad on the floor.

 **And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door.. I wanna dance with somebody!**

I didn't know michael could sing. Like that was mildly impressive.

 **And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!**

I'm making fun if this girl with you. I promise. I'm here.

 _you don't need him Jeremy. Michael is Jeremy 1.0 didn't you decide to upgrade?_

for once, the squip is wrong. I need michael just as much, if not more than he needs me. And he needs me right now.

 **Now it's just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party**  
 **I half regret the beers**

The beers. No wonder my thought are all my own. The squip is

 _recalibrating_.

 **Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party**  
 **As I choke back the tears**  
 **I'll wait as long as I need, until my face is dry**  
 **Or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye!**

I could hear it through the door, but this is further confirmation. Hes crying and it's all my fault.

 _jeremy heere you shouldn't be_ heere(sorry _about the pun. Blame the chat noir) go downstairs and join the party. Socialize._

 **I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo**  
 **Michael in the bathroom by himself!**

I can't leave him now. Not as so many people crowd around the door.

 **Knock, knock, knock, knock**  
 **They're gonna start to shout soon**

People are pounding on the door.

 **Knock, knock, knock, knock**  
 **Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon**

I can hear him will be in there for a long time

 **Knock, knock, knock, knock**  
 **It sucks you left me here alone..**

I didn't leave. I'm right here. I promise.

 **Knock, knock, knock, knock**  
 **Here in this teenage battle zone..**

High school is a war zone. I was the only one on his side. He needs me.

 _to win a war you must make sacrifices._

Fuck the squip

 **Clang, clang, clang, clang**  
 **I feel the pressure blowing up..**

I think he's having a panic attack. If I can turn down the music and get people away from the door.

 **Bang, bang, bang, bang**  
 **My big mistake was showing up..**

It wasn't a mistake. I need you michael. You told me something I can never forget. I summon my strength and stand up.

 _what did he tell you? Michael doesn't understand he's a loser_

the squip sounds angry. I block the thoughts from my head. I get everyone away from the bathroom

 **Splash, splash, splash, splash. I throw some water in my face. And I am in a better place**

I go to knock on the do or, but something stops me, and this time it isn't a squip. It's me. I'm hesitating.

 **I go to open up the door**  
 **But I can't hear knocking**  
 **Anymore**

I'm right here. I swear. My hand isn't working right now. I can't knock. I even sound ridiculous to myself

 **And I can't help but yearn**  
 **For a different time**  
 **And then I look in the mirror**  
 **And the present is clearer**  
 **And there's no denying, I'm just..**

I'm a crappy friend. I'm the worst person ever. I have to apologize

 **At a party**  
 **Is there a sadder sight than...**  
 **Michael in the bathroom at a party**  
 **This is a heinous night**

I jiggle the handle of the door.

 **I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn**

Honestly same. Michael. Thats why we're best friends.

 _don't talk to michael. You don't need him. You have to make sacrifices._

 **Or wish I offed myself instead**  
 **Wish I was never born!**

I reach a hand towards my head. The squip did this to michael. He's crying .he's alone.

 _jeremy! Dont-_

I steal a red solo cup from someone. I don't know what it it

 _Jeremy Heere, you must obey._

I chug the drunk. It stops. I pull something out of my head and it stops.

The squip stops

 **I'm just Michael who's a loner**  
 **So he must be a stoner**

I bust through the door. He doesn't notice me. I don't speak.

 **Rides a PT Cruiser**  
 **God he's such a loser**

He turns and his eyes meet mine. The venom in his voice makes me flinch.

 **Michael flyin' solo**  
 **Who you think that you know**  
 **Michael in the bathroom by himself**

"Bro, I'm sorry."

 **Oh, by himself**

"I'm right here,"

 **Oh, by himself**

He glares and speaks right at me.

 **All you know about me is my name**

"I know so much more. I know everything-" my voice catches in my throat. I stare apologetically at him.

It's definitely not the time for a hug. He down at want an apology. Not now. Not yet. I have to give him some time.

 **Awesome party**  
 **I'm so glad I came**

He storms past me toward the door

"Michael."

Suddenly, he stops. His eyes meet mine, a mixture of grief, fear, anger regret and pity. " **What is it- your head Jeremy whAT DID YOU DO?"**

"I'm sorry" I spit out.

He just stares.

"I take it back. All if it. It wasn't me. The squip."

" **I know."**

"You have to take it back too. Please."

" **What**?"

"Don't tell me you meant it."

" **Huh**?"

"You didn't mean it."

" **I meant every word Jeremy."**

"No. You don't want to off yourself. You don't wish you we're never born."

" **Sometimes I-"**

I cut him off. With a hug. "Bro you can't mean it."

 **"I"**

"Because without you, I wouldn't be able to get through life."

" **How do you think I feel?"**

"You probably hate me right now, but I still love you."

Suddenly he looks at the side of my head. " **What did you do.** "

"I had to get it out."

I hear a soft chuckle. " **Your solution was to claw your head out?!"**

"And alcohol."

" **Yeesh**."

"I could leave you. Not after what I'd said. It wasn't me, but it's my fault. And I really could leave after what the squip said"

" **what did it say?"**

"that I should leave you."

" **why didn't you listen?"**

"life's a two player game bro. I can't get through without my number one." I feel a weak smile. "I'm so sorry."

 **"I really don't blame you-"** he paused and gave me an embarrassed look." **how much did you hear?"**

All of it. "I heard enough. I'm so sorry."

 **"I know you are."**

"Youre still my favorite person. I love you michael"

 **"Jeremy. I love-"**

I felt myself fall forward as everything went black.


End file.
